1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microchips and systems and devices employing microchips.
2. Related Art
There is currently a need in high-performance integrated systems for new approaches to device and circuit packaging that meet the extremely stringent performance demands of such systems in terms of signal integrity, bandwidth, and latency. Simultaneously, there is a need to meet such demands, while keeping the cost of such integrated systems low by making such systems easy to manufacture.
Also, a problem with current high-performance integrated systems is that they require increasing amounts of power and waste considerable energy in the form of heat.